Just Dance 2019
1THIS IS A FANMADE WIKI.NONE OF THESE ARE TRUE.THESE ARE PREDICTIONS Just Dance 2019 is the tenth game in Just Dance series.It was first teased at June 9,2018 and released on October 24,2018 Gameplay and Features * Just Dance Controller app (for Android and iOS only, Windows Phone version is not updated to work with Just Dance 2017 only 2016) * 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! * Take photos of your ''Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! * Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. * Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. * Edit your avatar and skin on the go! '''Sweat + Playlists * Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! You are an Ultrastar! * When you reach a score of 13,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive an Ultrastar! That means, the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 golden stars are changed to Emerald * Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Ultrastar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. * NOTE: ''This feature is only available if you are doing the routine in Rivals. Co-Op will not get this new feature.'' Dance Mashup (8th Gen, Nintendo Switch, PC and Wii only) * Mashups are now designed to have various backgrounds from time to time rather than just having one particular background. Dance Machine * Continue the story that follows after the events of just Dance 2017 as the Aliens continue to experiment on various types of dances around the world. Dance Quest * This time Dance quest is different, you must complete a series of goals for each song and in return the system rewards you with mojo coins and prizes. 'World Video Challenge ' * World video challenge is Back but this time around your only allowed to face people in your location or country. Tracklist There are 100+ songs in the game * An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. * A (D) indicates that this song is used in the demo version of this game. * A (N) Indicates that this routine is only available on Nintendo Consoles (Wii, Wii Piss On U, Switch) * A (DLC) Indicates that the song is exclusive for Nintendo Consoles but is a DLC for other consoles. ** PAL) indicates that this song is exclusive for the PAL games (This includes the Nintendo Switch) ** A (NTSC) indicates that this song is exclusive for NTSC games ** A (PD) indicates that this is an exclusive DLC for PAL Just Dance Unlimited Party Packs Category:Songs in just dance party Category:Just Dance Teens